The black willow's tears (dragonstorm101 version)
this is the 12 episode of dragonstorms101 version of winx club season 3 plot the episode starts with the winx at the nature festival(showing the story is told in this episode) and they see the balck willow falls in a telescope, and gobber is curious of what happned back than, they then tell the story. Faragonda is still stuck as a tree and is being tended by the pixies. Lockette reveals that the Winx will find a way to reverse the spell and is overheard by Lucy who delivers the news to Valtor, master cyclonis,and vrak At Cloud Tower, Valtor,master cyclonis,vrak,are still in control. maar says vrak must get some new minions to assit his conquest, and vrak seems interested, but does not know who or what, but Mara decides to hire some toxic beasts on linphea, vrak then decide to sneak off to Linphea. The Winx along with roboknight go to Flora's home planet, Linphea to find a way to restore Faragonda back to her former appearance and they meet up with Flora's little sister, Miele there. "The Winx arrive at Flora's home planet, Linphea. They meet Flora's little sister, Miele and travel to the Sage of Linphea. They must travel to the City of Trees, which Flora reveals that technology is forbidden in her realm. The Winx plus Miele ride leaves to travel up," but encounter pshycotick and he summons toxic darts. Being able to defeat psychoticks attack with robo knights stunner, the Winx continue on their journey. Meanwhile,in cave below a lake several mutant creatures, complaining, that they never go far, as being criminals, and not win any fights, they then are greeted by vrak and maar , and form an alliance with him and become his minions. "Miele takes the Winx to the Sage of Linphea who tells them the story of the Black Willow and informs them that only the Willow's tears can give Faragonda back her real appearance. The Winx go to collect the tears to save Faragonda." "As a protective sister, Flora tells Miele to go home because the mission was to dangerous for her. When the Winx get up by the Black Willow, Miele appears. She reminds them that they can not touch the water. Stella creates a cup and collects the water by the time" vrak, and the toxic beasts arrvie. "They prevent the Winx from getting the tears", hisser then poisons the water with his venom and the others gang up on Flora. As they shoot a combined poison shot at Flora, Miele jumps in front of the blast and gets hit, going into the water. Flora becomes angry and summons an attack aimed at the toxic beasts,vrak and goes after Miele and saves her. "She saves her and asks why she came and she tells her that she wanted to see what would happen." "Flora tells her she loves her and tell the bubble that is protecting her to take her up but the vines tangle Flora and she is stuck. Miele makes it back to the surface." vrak, and the toxic beasts break free of Flora's spell and bluefur calls Draco a slow chicken, which makes draco furious and have his ram into bluefurs chest, with such force, draco gets dizzy for a few seconds. Bloom breaks free of the trap bigs made from his blue transparent goo and asks Miele what happened and where Flora was. :Miele says that she saved her and starts crying. The Black Willow then starts to change back into its normal appearance and a drop from the tree falls into the water. Flora then receives her Enchantix underwater and she uses her new powers to release herself and come back to the surface." With her fairy dust, she was able to save the Black Willow. no joke is carried into the river by the willow and become's a baby again due to the effects of the Black Willow's tears(but he looks smaller and has a diper on him,), vrak then swears they will pay, and dissaper with the toxic beasts. With the tears of the black Willow, the Winx were able to save Headmistress Faragonda. it then goes back to others realizing what happened, and is surpirsed by the black willows effects, and flora and miele, knowing the toxic beasts, are gone from linphea, but are heard by toxic snapper and his convoy, preparing to atttack. transcript trivia Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 3 (dragonstorm101 version)